


[Podfic] Is That?

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fangirls, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "Two hunters, two demons and three angels walk into a bar..."</p><p>A funny crossover I recorded as a gift for the ITPE, and am finally posting here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Is That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scherryzade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Is that?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322) by [scherryzade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade). 



This is a podfic of "Is That?", a gen Good Omens x Supernatural crossover fic in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 10 Minutes 38 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Is That?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/28322)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download: [Is That? - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/hwvyix)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download:[Is That? - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/zy8qz3)

Streaming:  


Listen now at Soundcloud (no download needed): [Is That?](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/is-that)


End file.
